Selena
by Nics
Summary: Sequel zu meiner Story Die Falsche ErbinDie neuen Senshi werden ausgebildet und Neo Queen Serenity erwartet einen Sohn als Erben der Erde, doch leider kehrt immer noch kein Frieden ein, denn eine alte Bekannte ruht nicht und hat Rache geschworen, Rache an
1. Chapter 1

**Selena -Sequel zu „Die Falsche Erbin"**

**Disclaim: SAILOR MOON gehört Naoko Takeuchi, aber das wisst ihr alle….**

**Rating: also ich denk mal, so ab 9 oder 12…. schlimmer nicht… aber ich habe hier auch noch nie jemanden unter 9 Jahren gesehen….**

**Spoiler: hm, es würd helfen, wenn ihr die Serie komplett kennt, vor allem aber Sailor Moon R…und natürlich die Vorgeschichte von meiner Wenigkeit „Die Falsche Erbin", zu finden ebenfalls hier bei Nics, Kontakt: schreibt ein Review hier oder an ****nicolegraffweb.de**

**Feedback: mehr als willkommen, in jeder Form! Das ist das Lebenselixier eines jeden FF Autors!**

So, damit sind alle Fakten geklärt, auf zur eigentlichen Story!

Kapitel

„Selena, pass auf, wenn du so offen dort stehst, wird dich jeder Gegner vernichten! Sei immer wachsam und schütze deinen Körper! Egal, ob mit dem Schwert, einer magischen Barriere oder deinen bloßen Händen. Du darfst nie, NIE ohne Deckung sein!" rief Sailor Uranus über den Übungsplatz, wo die Senshi übten, bzw. ausgebildet wurden. Jede Senshi brachte der neuen Generation ihr Wissen bei, Haruka war dabei für den Kampf mit dem Schwert und der Magie zuständig. Aber es gab auch andere „Fächer", die Selena und ihre Freunde lernen mussten. So lernten sie nicht nur Kampfkunst, sondern auch den Umgang mit Pinsel und Farben von Sailor Neptune, was ihnen dabei helfen sollte, ihre Umwelt bewusster wahrzunehmen. Rei brachte ihren Schülern die Teezeremonie und ihrer eigenen Tochter auch die Wahrsagerei bei. Die anderen waren dazu ungeeignet, mit Ausnahme von Selena, die ebenfalls ein gewisses Gespür besaß, welches man brauchte, um Zugang zu Schwingungen und Visionen zu haben.

Minako unterrichtete die Mädchen in Tanz und Gesang, damit sie ihre Planeten auch auf offiziellen Anlässen würdig vertreten würden.

Makoto lehrte die Mädchen mit bloßen Händen zu kämpfen, Ami übernahm die Schulbildung, und sie war darin sehr ehrgeizig, lehrte die Senshi von Mathematik bis Kalligrafie alles, was sie wissen mussten und vieles, was nicht unbedingt ganz so notwendig war.

Nur Geschichte unterrichtete sie nicht, das tat Sailor Pluto, war sie als Senshi der Zeit dafür doch geradezu prädestiniert.

Sailor Saturn lehrte die neuen Senshi leider nichts, sie hatte sich nach der Verbannung der Kleinen Lady völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen und sprach nur noch mit der Neo- Königin Serenity, die nun wieder schwanger war. Aber auch das konnte Sailor Saturn nicht wieder aus ihrer Lethargie reißen und nicht wenige vermuteten, dass sie dem Palast eines Tages den Rücken kehren und zu ihrer Freundin zurückkehren würde.

Auf dem Übungsplatz biss Selena die Zähne aufeinander und stellte sich dem von Uranus heraufbeschworenen Übungsgeist.

„Ich bin Sailor Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" rief sie und rief damit den Mond an, ihr beizustehen. Der Geist griff an und Selena wich ihm aus, was ihr ein Lob von Sailor Uranus einbrachte. „Sehr gut Selena, lass deinen Feind niemals aus den Augen!" Selena sprang und landete hinter ihrem Feind. „Und jetzt greif an!"

Selena tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Diadem auf ihrer Stirn und der Stein in seiner Mitte leuchtete auf. Selena nahm das Diadem, das nun hell leuchtete und sich in den strahlenden Mondstein verwandelt hatte, mit dem auch schon Usagi vor tausend Jahren ihre Gegner in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. „Moon Tiara….Action!" Der Stein fand sein Ziel und der Übungsgeist verschwand. Um sie herum übten ihre Freundinnen, einige erfolgreich, andere weniger. So gelang es Mercury einfach nicht, ihren Geist zu vereisen, so oft sie es auch versuchte. „Konzentrier dich mehr! Nicht nur auf deinen Gegner, sondern auch auf die Kraft, die in die ruht! Horche in dich hinein und sammle deine Kraft, bevor du angreifst!" rief Uranus. Mercury versuchte es erneut.

_Merkur, mein Heimatstern, Mama…ich bitte euch, helft mir!_ flehte die junge Kriegerin inbrünstig und fühlte, wie sich die Kraft ihres Planeten in ihr ausbreitete. „SHABON SPRAY…FREEZING!" schrie sie und dieses Mal hatte sie Erfolg, der Geist zersprang in Hunderte Eiswürfel. „Hurra!" rief Mercury erleichtert.

„Ach, das ist noch nichts! Rief Hina, Sailor Mars und konzentrierte sich selbst. „FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

„Hina, du musst dich auch immer aufspielen! Das sind keine guten Eigenschaften für eine Anführerin!" sagte Uranus tadelnd und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Um sie herum vernichteten Venus und Juppiter ebenfalls ihre Geister.

„Crescent Beam Smash!" „Supreme Thunder!"

Uranus klatschte in die Hände. „Ok, das reicht für heute. Ihr könnt gehen!"

Fröhlich gingen die Mädchen auf den Kristallpalast zu, sie konnten es gar nicht erwarten, ihrer strengen Lehrmeisterin zu entkommen und zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu eilen, denn das war Etikette bei der Königin der Venus und Minako verstand es, ihren Stoff mit viel Spaß zu vermitteln.

Aber Hina blieb und schaute Uranus an. „Sailor Uranus…was soll das heißen, soll ich vielleicht doch zur Anführerin der neuen Inner Senshi ernannt werden?" Ihr Gesicht glühte, sie wusste, wie sehr ihre Mutter damals hatte die Anführerin sein wollen und wie sehr sie jetzt für ihre Tochter die Daumen hielt.

Uranus seufzte leise und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Hör zu, Prinzessin Hina, du wirst niemals Anführerin der Inner Senshi werden, wenn du dein Temperament nicht zügeln kannst. Ja, Neo- Königin Serenity hat ernsthaft erwägt, dich zur Anführerin zu machen, auch, wenn Sailor Moon natürlich weiterhin den obersten Rang inne hat und ihr ihr alle untersteht, zumindest solange, bis Selena Mondkönigin und Mutter wird, aber sie betrachtet, genau wie ich, dein Temperament mit Sorge. Also versuche dich zu zügeln, sonst sind deine Chancen gering!"

Hina senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe verstanden, Haruka-sama!" Und damit verließ sie Haruka und eilte ihren Freundinnen hinterher.

„Das waren harte Worte, Haruka." Sailor Neptune war unbemerkt herangetreten und gab ihrer Geliebten einen innigen Begrüßungskuss. Haruka zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat Potential, in jeder Hinsicht, aber ihr Charakter ist ihre Schwäche. Wenn du mich fragst, Michiru, wird die Königin sie nicht zur Anführerin benennen, es sei denn, sie ändert sich in der nächsten Woche noch wesentlich und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das mehr als schwierig ist." Michiru nickte und blickte dem Mädchen sorgenvoll nach. „Schade um ihren Traum, sie ist von ihnen allen die ehrgeizigste." Sie flüsterte nur noch. „Ich möchte nicht sehen, dass sie ähnlich enttäuscht ist und sich so zurückzieht wie Saturn." Haruka legte einen Arm um sie. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht, dazu ist Hina nicht der Typ. Sie zieht sich nicht zurück, sie explodiert und findet sich dann mit den Tatsachen ab. Aber ich möchte nicht an der Stelle des Mädchens stehen, dass an ihrer Stelle ernannt wird, das wird ein unangenehmer Streit!" Die beiden lachten, als sie sich erinnerten, wie sehr sich Usagi und Rei immer in den Haaren gelegen hatten.

Dann wurde Haruka wieder ernst. „Aber du hast Recht, Hotarus Zustand gefällt mir nicht. Hoffentlich entwickelt sie sich nicht zu einem Problem." „Ja, hoffentlich…." Michiru lehte ihren Kopf an Harukas Schulter und nahm ihre Hand. „Das sind unruhige Zeiten, seit die Kleine Lady verschwunden ist…."

Serenity streichelt gedankenverloren ihren angeschwollenen Bauch, in dem sie die Tritte ihres Babys spürte. „Mamo-chan, er ist so kräftig, ich bin mir sicher, er wird einmal ein großer und starker Krieger werden!" Ihr Ehemann lachte. „Wenn er dann auch noch nur halb so weise wird wie du es bist, dann ist die Erde in guten Händen!" Er legte eine Hand beschützend auf den Bauch seiner Frau und sprach mit dem Baby.

„Hallo mein Sohn! Mach deiner Mutter Ehre, hörst du? In allem, was du tust! Denn du hast die schönste und weiseste Frau des Universums zur Mutter!"

Serenity lächelte amüsiert über dieses Kompliment, sie fühlte sich im Moment gar nicht schön, eher dick wie ein Wahlfisch. Sie lachte leise und ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Die Geburt rückte näher. Es würde nur noch zwei Wochen dauern, bis ihr Erbe das Licht der Welt erblicken würde…

Tbc…

So, ich hoffe, das eure Neugier geweckt ist, es war ja ein wirklich ruhiges Kapitel…. Aber hinterlasst mir das ein oder andere Kommi und es geht schnell weiter!

Gruß und bis bald,

Nics


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier ist jetzt das zweite Kapitel zu diesem netten kleinen Sequel ich hoffe, dass euch das auch gefällt!

2. Kapitel:

Selena glitt in die heiße Badewanne und seufzte zufrieden. Nach einem harten Unterrichtstag war das das Beste, was sie tun konnte. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie ihre Schwester das Gemach betrat.

„Hallo, Selena." sagte die Königin der Erde und des Mondes und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Weder sie, noch Selena störten sich an dem Umstand, dass Selena im Bad und splitternackt war, immerhin waren sie nicht nur Schwestern, sondern war die Königin auch die Ziehmutter der zweiten Tochter der alten Mondkönigin.

Selena warf lächelnd einen Blick auf den angeschwollenen Bauch ihres Zwillings. „Serenity…wann ist es soweit?" fragte sie und legte bewundernd eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, neues Leben war immer etwas Heiliges für die Mitglieder der Mondfamilie und eine Mutter, auch eine werdende, war hoch angesehen.

Serenity sah selbst auf ihren wirklich enormen Bauch hinab, ihre Miene nahm schlagartig einen wehmütigen Ausdruck an.

„Hm, ja, er wird in der nächsten Woche geboren werden. Es wird wohl eine große Feier geben." Ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass sie sich eigentlich keine Feier wünschte. Durch die Geburt ihres Sohnes war Chibi- Usa auch vom Thron der Erde ausgeschlossen. Nicht, dass das nicht richtig wäre, aber es tat der Königin weh, ihre eigene Tochter so ausgeschlossen aus der eigenen Familie zu sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Chibi- Usa sagen wird, sie muss wissen, dass ich wieder ein Kind erwarte."

Selena sah ihre Schwester sorgenvoll an. „Ja, es wird ihr nicht gefallen, aber was kann sie denn tun? Sie besitzt keine Macht über den Silberkristall. Und auch den Goldkristall wird sie nicht mehr nutzen können, sobald dein Sohn geboren ist."

Serenity schaute in die Ferne. „Ja, so ist das wohl…. Ich hoffe, sie hat mittlerweile etwas gefunden, womit sie sich ablenkt. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nichts mehr von sich hören lässt. Sie war schon immer psychisch labil. Du hättest sie als Black Lady, damals, zu meinen Zeiten als Sailor Moon, erleben sollen." Ihr Blick schweifte erneut in die Ferne, Selena schaute ähnlich nachdenklich drein.

Akiko saß in der Bibliothek und las eines der Bücher, welches ihre Mutter ihr empfohlen hatte, sie war eifrig damit beschäftigt, sich so viel Wissen wie möglich anzueignen, wie nur möglich, um ihr eine würdige Nachfolgerin zu sein.

Dazu gehörte, dass sie alte Sprachen lernte. Akiko unterschied sich in diesem Punkt doch sehr von ihrer Mutter, denn sie war zwar mit deren Intelligenz gesegnet, jedoch nicht mit deren Begeisterung, was jede Art von Wissen betraf. Akiko lernte nur, weil sie musste, nicht etwa, weil es ihr Spaß machte, oder weil sie einsam war, denn Freunde hatte sie genug, nicht nur ihre Senshi Kameradinnen und Selena, sondern auch einige andere Mädchen, die sich im Palast aufhielten und Akikos Sinn für Malerei und schöne Dinge schätzten.

Sie seufzte, als sie die lateinischen Texte betrachtete, die vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen, aber wenn ihre Mutter sagte, dass diese Sprache der alten Mondsprache am nächsten kam, dann sollte sie sich diese wohl ansehen.

„Luna lucis est….hm, der Mond ist…erleuchtet, das war's!" murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Text übersetzte, der die alte Legende der Mondgöttin Selene und dem ihr verbotenen Jüngling Endymion erzählte. (A/N: Normal ist die Geschichte ja aus Griechenland, aber ich will da mal nicht so sein…außerdem kann ich kein Griechisch meine Lateinkenntnisse müssen da ausreichen )

Sie war so eifrig bei der Arbeit, dass sie den Schatten nicht bemerkte, der hinter ihr aufragte. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als es zu spät war. Ein verblüfftes „Was?" war alles, was sie noch von sich geben konnte, dann hatte der Schatten sie verschlungen und ihr herrlich gearbeiteter Füller fiel mit einem leisen „Klack" auf den Boden.

Akiko of Mercury, Prinzessin und Erbin des Planeten, Mitglied der Leibgarde der Thronfolgerin Selena, war spurlos verschwunden.

tbc….

**Steffi: **Es freut mich, dass dir „Die Falsche Erbin" und jetzt auch das Sequel so gefällt ich stehe übrigens auch kurz davor, mir ein Prequel auszudenken, also die Story, wie Selena geboren wird und so…

**Youkai: **Verflucht, mittlerweile hat mich die Schreibblockade komplett übermannt, hat ja ewig gedauert, bis ich das Kapitel hier zu Stande gebracht habe….hoffentlich komm ich da mal raus in nächster Zeit das Wetter ist so mies, dass ich doch endlich mal Zeit zum Schreiben habe Vielleicht liegt's aber auch daran, dass ich die ganze Zeit Harry Potter lese, der neue Band ist soooooo klasse!


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel:

Hina of Mars kniete vor dem heiligen Feuer des Kristallpalastes, das vor vielen Jahren mit einer Fackel aus dem Hikawa- Tempel entzündet worden war und seitdem der Königin des Mars, und nun auch ihrer Tochter ganz ausgezeichnete Dienste leistete.

Sie starrte konzentriert in die Flammen, versuchte, diese seltsame Aura zu identifizieren, die sie seit einiger Zeit fühlte und die sie frösteln machte. Es war etwas im Gange, und Sailor Mars, ganz die Tochter ihrer Mutter, wollte herausfinden, was da den Frieden stören wollte. Stunde um Stunde kniete sie vor dem Feuer, immer und immer wieder murmelte sie die Beschwörungsformel, doch das Feuer blieb stumm, zeigte nichts, was seiner Herrin hätte helfen können.

Dann schien es der jungen Kriegerin des Mars, als wenn ein Schatten durch das Feuer huschen würde.

„Was?" murmelte Hina verwirrt, kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte erneut ihre Beschwörungen, davon begeistert, dass sie etwas gefunden hatte. Doch das blieb ihre vorerst letzte Handlung am Feuer, denn bevor sie wusste, was ihr geschah, packte sie etwas von hinten und zog sie in die Finsternis.

Die Prinzessin des Mars war verschwunden.

In einer Höhle am Rand des Königreiches kauerte sich die junge Tochter des Königs und der Königin weinend zusammen. Seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag, als sie Selena angegriffen hatte, war sie auf der Flucht vor dem Zorn ihrer Mutter und den hämischen Blicken der Senshi, sowohl der alten, als auch der neuen. Auch die Senshi der Asteroiden konnten ihr nicht helfen. Sie waren auf einer Mission nach Kinmokusei unterwegs, wohin die Königin sie auf einen Wunsch der Starlights hin gesandt hatte.

Chibi- Usa, eigentlich Prinzessin und Erbin, war völlig allein und auf sich gestellt und wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte.

Sie hasste Selena, sie hasste die Königin und den König, sie hasste alle Senshi und Bürger Crystaltokyos, aber da war auch ein anderer Teil in ihr, der sich selbst hasste, für das, was sie getan hatte, der wünschte, sie könnte dies alles ungeschehen machen.

Aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Seit sie von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Mutter wusste, hatte sie begonnen zu handeln, und sie konnte nicht mehr aufhalten, was sie in Gang gesetzt hatte.

Fest umklammerte sie den Kristall in ihrer Hand und spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Das hatte etwas tröstliches, und dennoch war da wieder die Angst, wie lange das Leuchten des Steins noch vorhalten würde, bevor er sich schwarz färben würde und ihre Seele nicht mehr aus der Dunkelheit findet würde.

Im Kristallpalast herrschte helle Aufregung. Suchtrupps schwirrten durch die Gänge, riefen immer wieder die Namen von Prinzessin Akiko und Hina, aber die beiden Senshi blieben verschwunden.

„Verdammt, meine Frau steht kurz vor der Niederkunft und kann weder kämpfen, noch überhaupt Aufregung vertragen und zwei Senshi verschwinden, lassen den Palast fast schutzlos zurück. Was sollen wir denn tun?" Endymion war nervös und raufte sich die Haare, was er sonst nie tat. Seine junge Schwägerin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Der Palast ist nicht schutzlos und meine Schwester wird eine völlig normale Geburt erleben, denn Sailor Juppiter und Venus sind noch hier, ebenso wie die äußeren Kriegerinnen. Und ich werde die Niederkunft meiner Schwester persönlich überwachen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, der Kristall hat mich schließlich erwählt, Sailor Moon zu werden und Sailor Moon ist nicht schwach, sondern besitzt immense Macht!"

Endymion lächelte. „Das weiß ich wohl… Und ich vertraue dir, Selena, aber trotzdem, irgendetwas stimmt nicht, irgendetwas ist furchtbar schief gelaufen und bringt uns in Gefahr. Und ich wüsste nur zu gern, was es ist."

Selena sah durch ein Fenster zum Mond. „Ja, da ist etwas…." murmelte sie gedankenverloren.

Drei Tage später zog ein Gewitter auf, an dem Tag, an dem die Königin ihr Kind zur Welt bringen sollte….


	4. Chapter 4

4.Kapitel:

Endymion hielt die Hand seiner zitternden Frau. Die Geburt des jungen Prinzen verlief nicht einfach. Seit Stunden wand sich die Königin vor Geburtsschmerzen, schrie und wünschte sich nichts weiter, als dass der Prinz endlich ihren Bauch verlassen würde.

Ami und Yaten, die sich um die Geburt kümmerten, begannen langsam, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

„Endymion…es tut so weh…" schluchzte die Königin erschöpft und drückte die Hand ihres Mannes kräftig, als eine erneute Wehe kam.

„Usako, es ist gut, alles wird gut werden. Du musst nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten!" sagte er, ihren alten Kosenamen benutzend. Er wollte nicht nur seiner Frau, sondern auch sich selbst Mut zusprechen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Serenity jetzt seit zehn Stunden kämpfte, zehn Stunden, die an ihren Reserven zehrten.

Selena streifte durch die Gänge, ein sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck prägte ihre schönen Züge. Sie trug ein Kleid ähnlich dem der Königin, um ihr ihren Respekt zu zollen. Auch die junge zukünftige Königin machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester. Sie hatte ihr nicht von der Seite weichen wollen, doch als Senshi des Mondes war es auch ihre Aufgabe für Sicherheit zu sorgen und so machte sie regelmäßig ihren Rundgang durch den Palast.

Der Sturm, der draußen tobte, verhieß nichts Gutes, Selena konnte die böse Energie, die sich ihnen näherte, mit jeder Minute mehr spüren.

„Heilige Selene, Göttin des Mondes, bitte lass meine Schwester ihren Sohn heil af die Welt bringen, mach, dass auch sie die Geburt unbeschadet übersteht!" flehte sie ihre Schutzheilige an, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Selena, schnell, komm her, hier ist etwas!" schrie Ai in ihren Kommunikator. Seitdem das Verschwinden der Senshi Mercury und Mars bemerkt worden war, war vereinbart worden, dass die drei verbliebenen Senshi und die Outers in ständigem Kontakt blieben, damit nicht noch eine von ihnen spurlos verschwinden konnte.

„Ai! Hör zu, bleib wachsam! Ich komme sofort zu dir!" rief Selena ihrer Freundin durch den Kommunikator zu, höchst alarmiert. Sie wusste, wo ihre Freundin war. Die Prinzessin der Venus sollte die Eingangshalle überwachen, wo Besucher kamen, um zum Mondtempel zu beten, eine Audienz bei der Königin zu ersuchen, oder einfach nur Geschenke brachten, oder Bekannte trafen und sich von den Senshi Rat holten.

Sie verwandelte sich in Sailor Moon. „MOON PRISM POWER….MAKE UP!"

Sie spürte die warme Magie ihres Schutzplaneten durch sie hindurchströmen und rannte dann, in Uniform und bereit zum Kampf, mit klickenden Absätzen durch den Palast, um ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe zu eilen.

tbc…

ja, ein kurzes kapitel, ich weiß, aber das war alles, was ich jetzt zu papier bringen konnte, und da ich morgen zwar weiter schreiben will, aber erst mal wieder zu hause bin, dachte ich, ich poste das kapitel hier trotzdem!

Youkai: Tja, vielleicht ist das hier das letzte Kapitel, das du vor deinem Urlaub lesen wirst…aber ich denke mal, dass du dich dann auf deine Rückkehr und die spannenden neuen Kapitel hier freuen kannst…. ich sprudel über vor Ideen!

Steffi: Willkommen bei den registrierten Usern! Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, aber na ja, besser als nix

Und es geht spannend weiter

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Nics


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, da bin ich wieder, sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, ihr wisst ja, wie das mit der Schule manchmal sein kann...Stress, Stress, Stress und jeder Lehrer glaubt, gerade jetzt vor dem Abitur, sein Fach sei das einzig wichtige und man müsse dafür Hausaufgaben ohne Ende machen.

So, hier aber erstmal das neue KApitel und da jetzt Ferien sind, arbeite ich schon am nächsten.

Kapitel 5:

„Ai! Ai!" Selena rief den Namen ihrer Freundin, als sie in die große Halle stürmte.

Offensichtlich steckte ihre Freundin in Schwierigkeiten, denn sie war umzingelt von Monstern, deren Tentakel nach ihr peitschten. „Verdammt, Ai!" rief sie wieder, von den formlosen Schleimmonstern sichtlich angeekelt.

„Selena! Hilf uns!" erst jetzt erkannte Selena ihre andere Freundin Rikako, die sich gerade freikämpfte und ihre Hand in die Luft reckte, um die Kräfte ihres Heimatplaneten zu beschwören. „JUPPITER PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Ai stieß, mit Selenas Hilfe, ihren Angreifer zurück und streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus. „VENUS PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Sailor Venus und Sailor Juppiter waren selbstverständlich ganz andere Gegner als zwei Prinzessinnen in langen und umständlichen Ballkleidern.

„Machen wir sie fertig! Ha, euch zeig ich, was Mama und Uranus uns beigebracht haben!" Rikako grinste und zwinkerte Selena zu. „Komm, Prinzessin, wir zeigen es ihm!" Selena nickte und griff nach ihrem Diadem. „Moon Tiara Action!" „Juppiter Thunder Clap!" Ai schnaufte. „Ja ja, vereinigt ihr eure Kräfte ruhig….ich mach das hier allein!" Aber ihre Stimme klang nicht beleidigt. „Venus Love Me Chain!"

So kämpften sie eine Weile und schafften es schließlich sogar, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen.

In der Mitte der Halle kamen sie schließlich wieder zusammen.

„Verdammt, was waren das für Dinger?" fragte Rikako und sah ihre Prinzessin ratlos an.

„Usako…pressen, komm, nur noch einmal!"

Serenity lief der Schweiß in wahren Bächen über die Stirn, jede weitere Anstrengung schien unmöglich, vor allem, weil sie einiges an Blut verloren hatte innerhalb der letzten Minuten, in denen sie ihren ganz eigenen Kampf ausgefochten hatte.

„Alte Frau ist doch kein D-Zug!"

Ami und Endymion atmeten erleichtert auf, solange die Königin noch Witze machen konnte, war nicht alles verloren.

„Vermutlich sind sie für das Verschwinden von Hina und Akiko verantwortlich und wenn das stimmt, müssen wir so schnell wie möglich mehr über sie herausfinden!" sagte Selena ernsthaft. Die beiden anderen Senshi starrten betreten zu Boden.

Rikako wollte etwas sagen, doch da krümmte ihre Prinzessin sich plötzlich vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Prinzessin!" schrie Rikako, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet, und fing sie auf. „Selena, was ist mit dir?" fragte Ai, Angst in der Stimme, doch die Prinzessin schien sich schon wieder zu erholen.

„Mir geht es gut, macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Bleibt wachsam und beschützt den Palast!" So gab Selena ihre Anweisungen, ruhig, aber bestimmt, doch sie selbst war ganz und gar nicht ruhig.

Sie griff an die Brosche an ihrer Brust und ließ die Verwandlung von sich abfallen.

‚Serenity…' dachte sie besorgt, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte erneut durch die Gänge des Palastes.

„Hilfe! Helft mir doch!" stöhnte und jammerte die Königin. Ihr Haar hing in losen Strähnen und klebte an ihrem Gesicht.

Obwohl der Silberkristall sie hätte beschützen und ihr eine leichte Geburt ermöglichen sollen, hatte sie massig Blut verloren.

Ami sagte schon lange nichts mehr über ihren Zustand und Endymion schwieg ganz, fühlte sich hilflos, weil er nichts weiter tun konnte, als ihre Hand zu halten und zu beten.

Doch Endymion hatte damals Medizin studiert, so wie Ami auch, und er wusste, dass die Chancen für seine Frau mehr als schlecht standen.

Das alte Gesetz des Mondes fiel ihm wieder ein:

_Und wenn du Königin bist, so sollst du nur ein Kind haben. Es wird eine Tochter sein, die deine Kräfte erben wird. Ein zweites Kind verringert die Macht des Silberkristalls. Solltest du es versuchen, so wird der Preis der Tod sein._

Doch auch die alte Mondkönigin hatte zwei Kinder gehabt, und Selena lebte, wenn auch die Umstände ihrer Geburt äußerst kompliziert und geheimnisvoll waren. Hier hatte doch der Silberkristall selbst für die Geburt der Zwillinge gesorgt, warum sollte Serenity jetzt nicht auch einen Sohn bekommen, der nichts mit dem Silberkristall zu tun hatte?

Endymion verfluchte sich selbst, hätte er doch nur nicht auf die beruhigenden Worte seiner Frau gehört und dieses Kind mit ihr gezeugt.

Ami arbeitete inzwischen emsig daran, Serenitys Blutungen zu stillen, doch in ihren Zügen spiegelte sich ihre Verzweiflung, auch sie war sich bewusst, dass sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Kind und Mutter verlieren würden.

Selena stand vor der Tür des Geburtszimmers und hörte die Hilfeschreie ihrer Schwester. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf und rief im Stillen die Göttin des Mondes und der Erde an.

‚Selene, Göttin des Mondes und Urmutter des königlichen Geschlechts, sei gnädig und lasse meine Schwester diese Geburt überleben.'

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und fühlte sich ähnlich hilflos wie Endymion und Ami hinter der großen weißen Tür, vor der sie stand.

Dann spürte sie ein warmes Glühen von ihrem Silberkristall, dem Kristall, der mächtiger war als alle anderen Kristalle, mit Ausnahme des legendären Sonnenkristalls, der nicht nur, wie der Silberkristall, fähig war, eine Seele wiederzubeleben, sondern komplett neues Leben zu schaffen.

Nun wusste sie, was zu tun war und trat entschlossen durch die Tür.

tbc……

Na, hats gefallen? oh, noch kurz ne widmung FÜR YOUKAI, weil ich sie sooooo lange vernachlässigt habe


	6. Chapter 6

Hach, ich bin soooo produktiv! Hier ist schon Kapitel 6, frisch aus der virtuellen Feder

Viel Spaß damit!

Kapitel 6:

Endymion starrte mit vor Tränen nassem Gesicht zu seiner Schwägerin auf.

„Selena…" sagte er erschöpft. In seinen Augen lag ein unausgesprochener Hilferuf.

Auch Ami, die immer noch neben der Königin kniete und ihr das Blut von den Schenkeln wischte, schaute sie ratlos an.

„Ami, wie geht es meiner Schwester?" brachte Selena mühsam hinter ihren vor Schreck zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Der Anblick war einfach furchtbar. Die Königin hatte nichts mehr von ihrer Eleganz, sondern zuckte und keuchte vor Schmerzen wie eine Wahnsinnige.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus, Prinzessin. Eure Schwester wird die Nacht nicht überleben." sagte die Königin des Merkur tonlos. Auch sie weinte jetzt.

Die Hoffnungslosigkeit der vier Personen im Raum war fast greifbar und plötzlich erschien ein helles Licht im Raum.

‚Oh nein, dieses Gefühl ist nicht gut….' Selena schluckte und versuchte dann, die äußeren Senshi, die ehemaligen inneren Senshi und ihre beiden Freundinnen Rikako und Ai in ihren Gedanken zu erreichen.

‚Senshi…hört ihr mich? Wo seid ihr?' sogar ihre mentale Stimme zitterte, von einer furchtbaren Ahnung erfüllt.

‚Selena…Sailor Saturn ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer!' kam es alarmiert von Neptune zurück.

Selena seufzte auf. Das hatte sie fast befürchtet.

‚Alle Senshi sofort zur Königin, wir haben hier ein Problem!'

Währenddessen verdichtete sich das glühende Licht und Serenitys Atem wurde immer langsamer.

„Was passiert hier?" fragte Rikako, kaum dass sie endlich angekommen war. Dann schrie sie entsetzt, als sie sah, in was für einem Zustand sich die Königin befand.

Auch die anderen Senshi waren entsetzt.

Da erwachte die Königin plötzlich aus ihrer Lethargie.

„Selena…komm her." verlangte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Selena gehorchte, doch was die Königin ihr sagte, gefiel ihr nicht: „Ich werde sterben."

In dem Moment bäumte sie sich wieder vor Schmerzen auf, die letzten Minuten in dieser nicht enden wollenden Qual schienen begonnen zu haben.

„Oh ja, das wirst du!" rief eine Stimme. Das Licht materealisierte sich und Sailor Saturn stand im Raum, die Augen so kalt wie zwei kleine Nordpole und die Sense der Stille erhoben.

„Die Königin des Mondes wird sterben, denn sie beging den Frevel, ihre Tochter zu verstoßen und stattdessen einen Sohn zur Welt bringen zu wollen. Die Königin des Mondes kann nur ein Kind haben! Das zweite wird ihr immer den Tod bringen, so wie auch du durch deine gefährliche Liebschaft deiner Mutter einst den Tod schenktest. Du bist verflucht, Neo Königin Serenity, und du wirst bezahlen!"

„Sailor Saturn!" Endymions Stimme war voller Hass. Wenn er ein Schwert gehabt hätte, würde er die Senshi töten oder bei dem Versuch sterben.

„Wir hätten ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen." flüsterte Neptune zu Uranus, welche sorgenvoll nickte.

„Ja, das hätten wir wohl. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät!"

Und zu der Senshi in violett gewandt schrie sie: „Du wirst die Königin nicht anrühren! Es reicht, dass die kleine Lady gegen ihre Familie gewandt hat, jetzt verrate du die Königin nicht auch noch!"

Saturn lächelte finster.

„Die Königin hat ihre Tochter verraten, nicht umgekehrt, und sie muss dafür bezahlen. Und sobald sie gestorben ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass auch die anderen Senshi sterben, damit nichts mehr vom Mondreich übrig ist. Das Silberreich hätte niemals wieder auferstehen sollen. Die Stille wäre seine Erlösung gewesen!"

Selena kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht. „Du hast Akiko und Hina entführt!"

Saturn nickte. „Natürlich. Wer sonst hätte in den so gut geschützten Palast eindringen und zwei seiner Senshi einfach so entführen können? Natürlich nur jemand, der bereits im Palast ist." Sie lachte herzlos auf. „Wobei es nicht sonderlich schwer war, die beiden sind in keiner Weise würdige Nachfolgerinnen ihrer Mütter!"

Selena ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, neben ihr krümmte sich ihre Schwester unter Schmerzen und den harten Worten ihrer Senshi.

Chibi-Usa erwachte in ihrer kleinen Höhle aus einem Albtraum.

Saturn wollte ihre Mutter und ihren ungeborenen Bruder töten!

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das alles gesehen hatte, aber sie spürte, dass sie nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte.

Angst keimte in ihr auf. Das durfte nicht geschehen! Egal was passiert war, Saturn durfte ihre Mutter nicht töten!

Sie blickte auf ihre Hand hinab, in der ihr Kristall glühte. Verwundert betrachtete sie ihn- die Schwarzfärbung war verschwunden!

Sie kniff entschlossen die Augen zusammen, denn jetzt wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte.

tbc….

Na, jetzt mal ehrlich, wer hatt mit einer solchen Wendung gerechnet? Seid gespannt, was mir noch so alles einfällt wir sind definitiv am Höhepunkt der Geschichte!


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Ein einziger Blick auf Königin Serenity zeigte Selena, dass sie schnell handeln mussten, viel Zeit blieb ihrer so gütigen Schwester nicht mehr.

„Sailor Saturn, du missbrauchst deine Macht, wenn du sie gegen meine Schwester richtest, nur, um Rache für dich und meine Nichte zu üben! Saturn, du bist die Wächterin des Planeten der Stille, nicht der Engel der Rache." Selena kniff die Augen ärgerlich zusammen. Sie mochte die so ruhige Senshi gern und war zutiefst betrübt über deren Sinneswandel, doch leider sah es so aus, als würde sie nun gegen die Kriegerin in violett kämpfen müssen. „Es wird dir nicht gelingen, meine Schwester zu töten. Das schwöre ich dir!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Prinzessin Selena. Ich habe die Macht, diesen kompletten Planeten auszulöschen, wenn ich es wollte. Da ist es eine Kleinigkeit, eine Königin in den Wehen umzubringen." Saturn lachte gehässig auf.

Im gleichen Moment gab Selena den anderen Senshi ein Zeichen, woraufhin sie alle ihre Kräfte aktivierten und gegen die Senshi der Zerstörung richteten.

„Deep Submerge!"

„Space Sword Blaster!"

„Dead Scream!"

„Crescent Beam!"

„Supreme Thunder!"

Saturn sah sich einem geballten Angriff gegenüber, doch sie wäre nicht die mächtige Kriegerin, die sie war, wenn sie nicht einen Schutzwall hätte errichten können.

So prallte sämtliche Energie nutzlos an ihr ab und sie schwebte weiterhin in der Luft, die Sense der Stille nach wie vor erhoben und bereit, sie auf die Gebärende herabzusenken.

„So stirb denn, Verräterin." flüsterte Saturn so sanft, als wenn sie zu einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde, doch ihre Handlungen hatten gezeigt, wie bitterernst es ihr war.

Chibi-Usa rannte durch die Gänge des wie ausgestorben daliegenden Palastes.

Wo waren nur all die Wächter, Bediensteten und Hofdamen? Oder die Senshi? Das Schloss schien zu träumen, in Schlaf versunken wie das Schloss Dornrösschens, bevor der Prinz kam, um die Prinzessin wach zu küssen.

Chibi-Usa war kein Prinz, ja, auch keine Prinzessin mehr, aber dennoch war sie mit dem festen Vorsatz gekommen, ihrer Mutter zu helfen.

Sie mochte nicht mehr die Erbprinzessin des Mondes und der Erde sein, sie mochte nicht mehr Sailor Chibi- Moon sein, sie mochte verletzt gewesen sein durch das, was geschehen war, aber sie hatte immer noch das Herz am richtigen Fleck und verdammt viel Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken.

„Mist, ich hätte bemerken müssen, dass Hotaru durchdreht…. Sie war schon immer leicht anfällig für böse Gedanken." sagte Chibi- Usa zu sich selbst und biss sich auf die Lippen. Hotaru hatte eine reine Seele, war jedoch leicht zu beeinflussen und zu manipulieren, so wie damals, als in ihrem Körper nicht nur Sailor Saturn, sondern auch Mistress 9 versiegelt gewesen war. „Hotaru…warte, ich werde dir helfen…." flüsterte die Tochter der Königin traurig und bog dann in den Gang ein, aus der Saturns Aura drang. Als sie vor der Tür stand, atmete sie tief durch. Sie hatte Angst, dort hineinzutreten, ihrer Mutter, ihrem Vater, Selena und den Senshi in die Augen zu blicken.

Als sie dann aber Saturns letzte Worte hörte, wusste sie, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte. Entschlossen riss sie die Tür auf und rannte in den Raum.

Saturn senkte ihre Sense. Langsam, Stück für Stück, und je tiefer die Sense sank, desto lauter wurden die Schreie der Königin, bis sie schließlich wieder abebbten und die sonst so schöne und stolze Frau nur noch leise wimmerte und sich kaum noch rührte.

Die Senshi wollten Saturn erneut angreifen, doch ein einziger müder Wink von Saturn warf sie alle zu Boden.

„Selena! Tu doch etwas! Du bist die einzige hier, die den Silberkristall kontrollieren kann." schrie Endymion verzweifelt. Wie gelähmt stand er über seine Frau gebeugt, flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass sie nicht aufgeben solle, doch alles schien vergeblich.

Da plötzlich spürte Selena einen leichten Ruck durch ihren Kristall gehen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, nämlich, dass noch jemand mit einem starken Kristall in der Nähe war. Selena betete darum, dass diese Person gekommen war, um zu helfen.

„MAMA!" Chibi- Usa rannte achtlos an den Senshi vorbei und Selena atmete auf, wohingegen die anderen Senshi die Muskeln anspannten, nur noch zu gut war ihnen in Erinnerung geblieben, was geschehen war, als die Kleine Lady das letzte Mal unter ihnen war.

Ein Wink ihrer Prinzessin ließ sie innehalten.

„Es ist schon gut. Sie ist nicht hier um Serenity zu schaden."

„Aber…" wollte Venus einwerfen, doch Juppiter hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, denn inzwischen hatte sich die kleine Lady zwischen die Sense Saturns und ihre Mutter gestellt.

Verblüfft hielt Hotaru den langsamen Fall der Sense auf.

„Chibi- Usa, was tust du hier?" Der böse und dunkle Gesichtsausdruck war aus ihren Augen verschwunden, als sie die Freundin sah.

„Hotaru, bitte, sie ist meine Mutter und sie hat dir nichts getan, sie war doch immer gut zu dir, selbst als die Neptun und Uranus töten wollten." Tränen traten dem Mädchen in die Augen. „Bitte Hotaru, tu ihr nichts. Ich….ich liebe sie doch. Sie ist doch meine Mama…" Chibi- Usa brach ab und schluchzte herzergreifend. Hotaru ließ die Sense sinken und kniete sich neben der Freundin auf die Knie nieder. Sie war offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Du willst dich nicht an ihr rächen für das, was sie dir angetan hat?" fragte sie leise.

Chibi- Usa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, denn sie hatte allen Grund dazu. Ich bin es nicht wert, Königin des Mondes zu sein, wenn ich diejenige, welche die Macht dazu hat, angreife und töten will. Die Königin des Mondes sollte niemanden töten wollen und nicht so ein selbstloses Kind sein, wie ich es war." Sie schniefte. „Bitte Hotaru, du brauchst dich nicht für mich an ihr zu rächen. Sie hat nichts getan, wofür man sie bestrafen müsste. Lass sie leben!"

Der flehende Ausdruck im Gesicht der Freundin ließ die Kälte um Hotarus Herz schmelzen. Sie warf einen traurigen Blick zu ihrer Königin und seufzte. „Ich werde sie nicht töten, Kleine Lady, aber dennoch stehen ihre Chance gering. Sie hat das Gesetz gebrochen, indem sie erneut schwanger wurde, und wird vermutlich auch daran sterben. Die Mondkönigin kann nur ein einziges Kind haben, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln."

„Doch, es gibt eine Möglichkeit." Selena hatte sich mittlerweile erholt und war auf König, Königin, Saturn und die Kleine Lady zugetreten. Sie schloß die Augen und ihr Diadem leuchtete kurz auf, verschwand dann und zeigte die goldene Mondsichel auf ihrer Stirn.

Endymion schluckte. Er ahnte, was seine Schwägerin vorhatte, wusste, wie riskant ihr Vorhaben war- aber es war nun einmal die einzige und letzte Möglichkeit.

„Die Königin des Mondes kann nur ein Kind haben, so ist es." bestätigte Selena Saturns Worte noch einmal und konzentrierte sich dann auf ihre Kräfte.

tbc….

So, das war jetzt also Kapitel 7, und ich weiß, ich bin fies, dass ich jetzt aufhöre, aber ich muss noch was für die Schule lesen und sonst werde ich damit ja nie fertig….

Hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat… Ich denke allerdings mal, dass ihr wisst, oder zumindest ahnt, was im nächsten, und vermutlich vorerst, zumindest für diesen Handlungsbogen, letzten Kapitel passiert, oder?

Nun denn, bis zum nächsten Chap

Nicole


	8. Chapter 8

Hier ist mein 8. und letztes (zumindest vorerst...) Kapitel "Selena". Gewidmet ist es diesmal euch allen, die das hier lesen, aber ganz besonders Youkai

viel spaß hiermit!

Kapitel 8:

„Aber Prinzessin Selena, das würde doch bedeuten..." meldete sich Rikako leise zu Wort, ein Schluchzen unterdrückend. Die Königin des Merkur trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Angst, kleine Prinzessin Jupiter, Selena will die Königin nicht töten." Sie hielt inne und schaute die Erbin des Silberreiches an. „Du weißt, dass noch niemals eine Königin des Mondes diesen Schritt versucht hat. Man benötigt starke magische Kräfte, um das Ritual überhaupt beginnen zu können, geschweige denn, es erfolgreich auszuführen."

Selena nickte. „Aber es ist möglich, und nebenbei auch die einzige Möglichkeit, die Serenity bleibt." Ihre Stimme ließ da keinen Zweifel aufkommen, und ein einziger Blick auf die Königin genügte, um das zu bestätigen.

Unter Ächzen und verbissenen Schmerzenslauten richtete sich Königin Serenity auf. „Ich weiß, was Selena vorhat und da meine Mutter um die außergewöhnliche Situation wusste, hat sie mir beigebracht, wie das Ritual funktioniert. Es ist nicht leicht, ich kann den Silberkristall kaum kontrollieren und habe kaum noch Kraft..." Sie brach ab und atmete heftig, bevor sie sich wieder zusammenriss und weitersprach. „Aber ich vertraue meiner Schwester, und wenn die Senshi uns unterstützen, werden wir es irgendwie schon schaffen." Sie schluckte noch einmal. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, schlägt das Ritual fehl, sterbe ich."

Betreten sahen alle Anwesenden zu Boden. Ruhig und gelassen hatte Serenity da ausgesprochen, was sie alle gewusst und gefürchtet hatten.

Chibi- Usa rann eine Träne die Wange herunter.

„Mama...was für ein Ritual ist das?" Doch Serenity konnte schon nicht mehr antworten, wand sich in Schmerzen und zerquetschte fast die Hand ihres Ehemannes.

„Serenity wird ihr Erbe aufgeben und die Herrschaft über den Mond vorzeitig an mich weitergeben. Sie wird jegliche Macht über den Silberkristall verlieren und nur noch Königin der Erde sein.", antwortete Selena an ihrer Stelle. Sie seufzte und starrte an die Decke. „Doch leider ist das Ritual nicht ganz einfach, da sich die Magie in ihr gegen unser Vorhaben wehren wird. Die Senshi müssen ihr ihre ganze Kraft zur Verfügung stellen, damit der Silberkristall nicht sie, oder auch mich, zerreißt."

Endymion schluckte. „Also könntest auch du sterben, Selena?"

Die junge Prinzessin nickte. „Ja. Und dann hat der Mond keine Erbin mehr..." Sie lächelte ermutigend. „Also darf nichts schief laufen, und ich verspreche, dass nichts passieren wird. Serenity und ich sind schon ungewöhnlich, dadurch, dass wir Schwestern sind. Da sollte es ein Leichtes sein, noch mehr ungewöhnliche Dinge zu vollbringen." Sie kicherte leise. „Also dann...lasst uns anfangen!"

Sailor Saturn hob ihre Sense der Stille, öffnete ein Dimensionstor, aus dem Akiko und Hina erschienen. Die Kriegerin der Stille wandte sich an ihre ehemaligen Gefangenen. „Ihr habt alles gehört, denke ich..." Hina nickte. „Natürlich! Wie konntest du nur all das tun und uns dann auch noch mitanhören lassen wollen, wie du die Königin töten wolltest! Das ist unverzeihlich!" Ihr Temperament ging mit ihr durch und am liebsten hätte sie Hotaru erwürgt. Sailor Uranus verhinderte jedoch schlimmeres.

„Hör auf, Hina! Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit! Wenn ihr alles mitanhören konntet, dann wisst ihr auch, was wir vorhaben! Also verwandelt euch, bevor die Königin tatsächlich stirbt!"

Die beiden Senshi nickten.

„Gut... MARS PRISM POWER...MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Das Ritual konnte beginnen.

Die inneren Senshi traten hinter ihre Königin, jede legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, und schlossen die Augen, riefen in Gedanken die geheimen Mächte ihres Heimatplaneten zu Hilfe.

Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und Saturn stellten sich jeweils links und rechts von Serenity und Selena auf, breiteten die Arme aus und schlossen ebenfalls die Augen. Energiestrahlen schimmerten aus ihren Händen hervor und bildeten ein Rechteck, in dem nun die inneren Senshi, die Königin und Selena standen.

Serenity ließ ihren Silberkristall erscheinen und war für den Moment wieder so schön und rein wie eh und je, von den Spuren der Geburt war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Mondsichel auf ihrer Stirn glitzerte und funkelte. Ihre Flügel erschienen und die inneren Senshi hatten ernsthafte Probleme, ihre Position zu halten.

Doch die Verwandlung der Königin hielt nicht lange an, sie drohte schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zusammenzubrechen. Das war nun der Zeitpunkt, an dem die inneren Senshi sie unterstützen mussten.

„MERCURY POWER OF WISDOM!"

"MARS POWER OF PASSION!"

"JUPPITER POWER OF COURAGE!"

"VENUS POWER OF BEAUTY!"

Die Edelsteine in ihren Diademen glühten und die Energie der Senshi strömte auf die Königin ein, die sich dadurch wieder aufrichten konnte. Vor ihr schimmerte der blumenförmige Silberkristall.

Selena trat nun ebenfalls einen Schritt vor, schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Silberkristall erscheinen. Die Verwandlung in Sailor Moon fiel von ihr ab, Lichtstrahlen verwandelten sie wieder in die Thronfolgerin des Mondes, doch sie wirkte jetzt irgendwie ganz anders, als noch vor einer halben Stunde. So viel erwachsener, weiser und mächtiger. Die Sichel auf ihrer Stirn funkelte ebenfalls und auch ihr Silberkristall erschien. Er hatte die Form einer geschlossenen Mondblume.

Sobald der Kristall erschienen war, öffneten Selena und Serenity die Augen wieder und begannen mit dem rituellen Phrasen, die sie einst gelernt hatten.

„Wer bist du, Trägerin eines Silberkristalls?" fragte Serenity mit fester Stimme.

„Ich bin Selena, Tochter des Mondes und Erbin des Thrones, Tochter der zur Göttin gewordenen Königin Serenity, Trägerin des Blutes von Selene, der Mondgöttin!" antwortete ihre Schwester, ebenfalls fest und feierlich.

„So sind wir denn Schwestern, denn auch ich trage Selenes Blut in mir. Was begehrst du also, Schwester?"

„Königin und Göttin will ich werden, wie meine Mutter und ihre Mutter vor mir!"

„Warum? Was glaubst du, berechtigt dich dazu, den heiligen Thron des Mondes zu besteigen?"

„Ich besitze die Fähigkeit, als Sailor Moon zu kämpfen, der heiligen Senshi des Mondes."

„So muss dein Herz rein und voller Liebe sein."

„So ist es."

„So sei es denn. Möge deine Kraft erblühen und Leben schenken, möge meine Kraft zerrinnen und in Geschichten und Legenden verkündet werden."

Damit schlossen die beiden Frauen erneut die Augen, konzentrierten sich auf ihre Kristalle und begannen mit der wichtigsten Phase des Rituals.

Die Silberkristalle glühten. Licht verbreitete sich im ganzen Raum. Das leicht rosafarbene Licht der Königin stieß gegen das silberne Licht von Selenas Kristall und die beiden Frauen konnten einander in die Seelen schauen.

Nach außen sah es so aus, als wenn sich die beiden Kristalle bekämpften, als wenn sie versuchten, den jeweils anderen an Helligkeit zu überstrahlen, doch im Licht ihrer Seele umarmte Serenity ihre Schwester.

„Dein Herz ist rein, Selena. Und obwohl wir niemals zusammen aufwachsen konnten, liebe ich dich doch sehr. Du hast dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt, dafür danke ich dir." Lächelnd sah Serenity ihre verwunderte Schwester an.

„Es ist doch noch nicht vorbei, die Silberkristalle haben die Prüfung meiner Seele noch nicht beendet." antwortete sie verblüfft.

„Oh doch, es ist vorbei. Durch deine Opferbereitschaft bist du genug geprüft." Serenity kicherte leise. „Das hat Mutter dir wohl nicht gesagt, als du in deinem ewigen Schlaf lagst. Das Ritual ist vollbracht, wenn du tatsächlich den Willen hast, dein Leben notfalls für mich zu opfern. Das hast du getan. Glückwunsch, euer Hoheit!"

Damit brach die Verbindung ihrer Seelen ab, Serenitys Licht zog sich zurück und ihr Kristall schloss sich zu einer Knospe. Er verlor seine Leuchtkraft, während Selenas Kristall sich in all seiner Kraft ausbreitete und sein Licht im ganzen Saal verbreitete, durch die Fenster nach außen drang und damit den Sturm vertrieb, der sich über dem Palast ausgetobt hatte.

Als Selena die Augen öffnete, trug sie ein langes weißes Seidenkleid und eine strahlende silberne Tiara mit einer Mondsichel. In ihrer Hand trug sie ein schmales, langes Mondzepter, ähnlich dem ihrer Mutter, in das sich ihr Silberkristall eingebettet hatte.

Der Mond auf ihrer Stirn erstrahlte, wohingegen der ihrer Schwester verlosch und schließlich ganz verschwand.

Die Senshi brachen die Verbindung zu Serenity ab und auch die äußeren Senshi ließen die Hände sinken.

Serenity sank zurück auf ihr Bett, alle Zeichen ihrer Schwangerschaft waren wieder sichtbar und die nächste Wehe kündigte sich an.

„Es ist vollbracht..." flüsterte sie noch, bevor sie sich wieder unter Schmerzen krümmte.

„Viel Glück, Schwester. Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn dein Sohn geboren ist. Möge Selene mit dir sein!" Selena nickte ihrer Schwester und Endymion, der bereits wieder neben seiner Frau kniete, zu und bedeutete den Senshi, den Saal mit ihr zu verlassen, während die Königin des Merkurs sich wieder abgekochtes Wasser und Tücher griff.

„Also dann, bringen wir dieses Kind zur Welt!"

Draußen im Flur seufzte Selena erleichtert auf. Nun lag es allein an Serenity, ob sie die Geburt überstehen würde, aber kein königliches Gesetz würde sie nun töten.

„Meine Mutter wird die Geburt überleben, Selena." sagte Chibi-Usa entschlossen und Selena schaute sie lächelnd an.

„Ja, das wird sie. Sie mag nicht mehr die Königin des Mondes sein, aber ihr Herz ist dennoch stark wie ihr Wille." Sie lachte leise. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, hat sich jetzt sogar ihr sehnlichster Wunsch aus der Zeit des Silberreiches erfüllt. Sie wollte Endymion heiraten und seine Königin werden, notfalls auch auf Kosten des Mondthrones. Nun, genau das ist geschehen."

Hina schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Was willst du jetzt tun, Selena? Du bist jetzt die Königin des Mondes und besitzt die Kraft des Silberkristalls. Dir stehen jetzt alle Möglichkeiten offen." Eine gewisse Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Würde Selena, die sie als Freundin schätzte und liebte, den Palast verlassen und sie und die Senshi zurücklassen?

Selena schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich werde auf den Mond zurückkehren, so, wie meine Mutter es sicher wünschen würde. Der Palast mag mit dem Erwachen des Silberkristalls damals (AN: Im 3. Manga) wiedererstanden sein, aber dennoch herrscht auf dem Mond noch immer kein Leben. Ich will das ändern und das friedliche Mondreich erbauen. Und da nun meine Schwester Königin der Erde ist, wird es auch niemals wieder Krieg mit der Erde geben. Nun herrscht wirklich Frieden." Sie lächelte. Der Wunsch ihrer Mutter, dass alle Menschen des Mondes in einer weit entfernten Zukunft erneut würden leben können, und dass eines Tages erneut im Palast des Mondes rauschende Bälle gefeiert würden, sollte sich also erfüllen.

Hina schaute betreten zu Boden. Es schien ihr so, als würde sie zurückbleiben.

Rikako verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Majestät, Ihr werdet nicht allein gehen!"

Verwundert sah Selena ihre Freundin und Senshi an. „Aber... Es wird harte Arbeit werden, das Mondreich wieder zu errichten. Ihr braucht nicht mitzukommen. Es steht euch frei, hier im Palast weiter ausgebildet zu werden und hier friedlich und sorgenfrei zu leben. Die erste Zeit auf dem Mond wird bestimmt nicht einfach werden..."

Ai schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden niemals hier bleiben, Majestät. Wir sind die vier inneren Kriegerinnen unseres Sonnensystems und seid Anbeginn der Zeit beschützen wir die königliche Familie des Mondes. Wir gehen mit Euch wohin immer Ihr auch geht." Sie zwinkerte ihrer Königin und Freundin zu.

„Außerdem sind wir doch auch Freunde!" warf Hina energisch ein. „Freunde helfen einander, egal wie schwer die Zeiten sein mögen!"

Selena lief eine Träne über die Wange. „Ich danke euch...ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Schluchzend umarmte sie jede einzelne Senshi.

„Was meinst du, Uranus, sollen auch wir mit Selena auf den Mond gehen?" fragte Michiru leise, als sie die Hand ihrer Freundin und Partnerin ergriff.

„Wir sind Sailor Senshi, Neptune, wir folgen unserer Königin wohin immer sie geht." Sagte die Angesprochene entschlossen.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf die Schönheit neben ihr fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und außerdem gehe ich überall hin, wenn du nur bei mir bist."

Zwei Stunden später öffneten sich die Türen zu dem Saal, in dem Serenity ihren Sohn zur Welt brachte und Ami trat heraus. Sie war sichtlich erschöpft, aber sie strahlte.

„Die Königin hat einen gesunden Thronfolger zur Welt gebracht!" verkündete sie fröhlich und die Senshi jubelten.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder!" jubelte Chibi- Usa, bevor sie in den Saal rannte, um ihren Eltern gleich als erste gratulieren zu können.

Auch Selena folgte ihr.

„Da bist du ja, Schwester."

Serenity lächelte, als Selena vorsichtig eintrat.

Die neue Mondkönigin lächelte.

„Es hat also funktioniert. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Serenity nickte und strahlte ihren kleinen Sohn, der schlafend in ihren Armen lag, an.

„Er ist wundervoll. Und ich verdanke es dir, dass ich ihn auf die Welt bringen konnte."

„Ich werde auf den Mond gehen und dort unser Königreich wieder aufbauen, damit endlich wieder Menschen zur Mondgöttin beten und nichts mehr an die schreckliche Tragödie von damals erinnert. Das heißt, ich werde eine Weile fort sein." sagte Selena ernst.

Serenity nickte und schaute ihre Schwester nachdenklich an. „Die Menschen auf dem Mond haben damals vermutet, dass es ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass unsere Mutter Zwillinge zur Welt brachte, doch sie haben sich geirrt, tatsächlich bist du der Messias unseres Volkes. So geh, und werde die Königin, die ich dem Mond nie war."

Selena nickte. „Das werde ich. Ich werde noch heute mit den Senshi abreisen. So wird der Abschied nicht so schwer. Sorge dich nicht um die Erde, ein neuer Silberkristall erstrahlt in seiner ganzen Pracht und wird alle Feinde von außen abhalten."

„Willst du nicht wenigstens noch an den Feierlichkeiten um die Taufe des Prinzen teilnehmen? Du bist seine Tante, auch, wenn du in unserem Haus wie eine Tochter aufgewachsen bist." fragte Endymion, doch Selena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich bin jetzt die neue Königin und trage eine Verantwortung meinem Königreich gegenüber. Ich muss gehen, so schnell ich kann. Lebt wohl, zumindest, bis wir uns wiedersehen!"

Noch am gleichen Abend verließ Selena mit ihren Senshi die Erde, während die Bevölkerung die Geburt des kleinen Prinzen Gaius feierten. Niemand kam, um sie zu verabschieden. Mit einer Ausnahme; Chibi- Usa umarmte ihre Tante noch einmal, bevor diese sich endgültig auf den Weg zum Mond machte.

„Leb Wohl, Selena. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir eines Tages verzeihen können, für all das Böse, das ich getan habe."

Selena drückte ihre Nichte an sich.

„Das habe ich schon getan, Chibi- Usa. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, werde glücklich und vergiss nicht, dass du zwar vom Thron des Mondes und der Erde verbannt wurdest, aber es dennoch ein Königreich gibt, das auf dich wartet. Warum gehst du nicht zu deinem Prinzen und löst dein Versprechen ein?"

Chibi- Usa wurde rot. „Vielleicht werde ich das tun..." antwortete sie schüchtern.

Selena lachte gutmütig. „Nun dann, viel Glück für dich, Chibi- Usa. Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen."

Und damit schwang sie sich mit den Senshi in die Lüfte und flog in den Sternenhimmel davon, während Chibi- Usa ihr nachwinkte.

ENDE

So, das ist nun also das vorerst letzte Kapitel zu Selena. Jetzt werde ich mich mehr auf andere FFs konzentrieren und neue Ideen sammeln... denn dank meiner aufopferungsvollen Beta Sora wird's ein Spin- Off mit Gaius geben und vielleicht auch noch eine Story um Chibi- Usa oder wie Selena sich verliebt Lasst euch überraschen!

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis bald!

Nicole


End file.
